The present disclosure generally relates to a vertical conveying device for the transport of sample containers, which are received in respective sample container carriers, to a sample distribution system having such a vertical conveying device and to a laboratory automation system having such a sample distribution system.
Sample containers are typically elongated vessels, which are open at the one end, produced in the majority of cases from transparent glass or plastics material and are used for preserving and for transporting in the majority of cases liquid samples. These types of samples are, for example, blood samples. Sample distribution systems are used, for example, in laboratory automation systems in order to transport samples in sample containers to a plurality of different stations of the laboratory automation system.
Therefore, this is a need for to provide a vertical conveying device by way of which sample container carriers can be transported between different levels of a sample distribution system, to provide a sample distribution system having such a vertical conveying device, and to provide a laboratory automation system having such a sample distribution system.